A variety of exercise devices for facial, neck and jaw muscles are known in the art, each with different advantages and disadvantages. Devices designed to be worn on the head or the body tend to be overly cumbersome or complicated relative to the limited muscular area of interest. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,833 describes a method to tone facial muscles using a weighted headband by positioning the body with shoulders nearly parallel to the floor and executing a series head and neck movements while contracting certain facial muscles. U.S. Pat. No. 4,650,182 relates to a jaw exercise device using a headband and chin strap interconnected with vertical elastic straps and used by repetitively opening and closing the lower jaw.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,347 provides a sit-down weight machine with a pulley system of weights connected via a headband to the user. The user sits on the bench and performs various exercises that isolate use of the face and neck muscles in conjunction with the weights.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,646, a harness-like apparatus worn from shoulders to waist supports a spring-loaded piston with a chin rest on the end. The wearer places his chin on the chin rest, grasps the piston handle and moves the piston up and down to exercise the jaw and neck muscles. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,179,747, a facial muscle exercise device with interconnected headband, neck band, chin cup and side bands is used to provide variable resistance to the muscles upon moving the mouth, eyebrows, neck and chin against that resistance. Such actions lead to toning of various facial muscles.
Exercise devices that include masks, tapes and membranes have also been described. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,148 provides an exercise mask and U.S. Pat. No. 4,823,778 relates to use of a stiffening tape and weights to improve tone of the facial muscles. U.S. Pat. No. 7,384,377 describes a method of reducing facial wrinkles using a flexible membrane mask with a hand-manipulated rotary device. In another variation, U.S. Pat. No. 7,101,314 provides a set of generally flat facial exercise weights (of varying shape and weight) that are placed on the surface of the face while exercising the facial muscles.
While these exercise devices may improve facial muscle tone and strength, the devices are complicated, bulky or cumbersome, leaving the art with a need for simple and convenient devices or methods to improve facial muscle tone and appearance.
Other known exercise devices fit in the mouth during use. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,357 relates to an exercise band that spans the width of the mouth and has nibs that are inserted into the mouth and gripped between the upper and lower teeth. The device also has an elastic tension cord mounted at each end of the mouth-spanning band, and when the cord is placed behind the teeth and the lips are moved between forming an “O” and a smile, the muscles in the face, chin and neck are exercised.
Another device that is placed in the mouth for use is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,919,116. This complicated device is composed of two identical shafts that slide relative to each other through a central hub with a spring or other means to exert resistance between the shafts. The device is placed in the front of the mouth and exerts outward pressure at the corners of the mouth as the shafts slide relative to each other during exercise.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,406,404 relates to a device that is similar in operation to that described in the '116 patent. The '404 device has telescoping shafts that exert outward pressure or resistance at the corners of the mouth. The device described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,406,405 is a further variation on the construct of the '404 patent, with the lip-engaging pieces being flared and weighted.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,524,225 provides a kit of three instruments for inserting into the mouth and exercising jaw, jowl and neck muscles. One device is a flat rod with different-sized flat rings at the ends. A second device is a hollow, bulb-like instrument with a small bulb connected to and a larger bulb. The smaller bulb is grasped between the teeth and used by blowing air out surface holes on the larger bulb which remains outside of the mouth. The third device of the set has a flat, notched piece with a double-bend handle for grasping. The user grips the handle, inserts the flat piece into the mouth (like a tongue depressor) and performs exercises for the facial muscles.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,462,132 provides a Y-shaped facial muscle exercise device with the ends of each arm having upper and lower pads adapted to receive rear molars. The distance between each arm is incrementally adjustable to account for variation in jaw sizes. In some variations, the other end has a second Y-shaped assembly adapted to receive the pre-molar teeth of the user. Both devices are used by placing in the mouth, adjusting the assembly for comfort and repeatedly biting down on the apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,476,180 relates to a facial muscle exercise device having a spring-loaded hinge connecting a pair of u-shaped plates with channels sized to engage the user's upper and lower sets of teeth.
The above-described devices that fit in the mouth have moving parts, must be specifically adapted to fit each individual, lack safety elements or are complicated to use, and therefore present several disadvantages to the user. Hence, there remains a need for simple devices that are portable and can be used by any individual without alteration. The present invention satisfies these needs by providing a simple, ball-like device for exercising the face and jaw muscles.
While exercise fitness balls are known in the art, such balls are generally large (diameter greater than 8 inches) and designed for working arm, leg and core body muscles. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,547,703 and 7,306,550 as well as U.S. Patent Appln. Pub. No. 2007/0225137. A medium-sized exercise ball (diameter of 3-8 inches) is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,826. The ball of the '826 patent is an isokinetic resistance ball for exercising neck muscles. The device is a hollow, variable pressure ball that is placed between the forehead and a fixed, vertical surface and used by rotating the head in all directions. U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,890 relates to resilient, medium-sized foam ball with a cut-out contoured to fit under a person's chin and sized so that bottom of the ball rests on the person's chest. When so positioned, chin and neck muscles are exercised by lowering and raising the chin again the device. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,203,470, a vibrator has been added to the foam ball-like device of the '890 patent. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 7,214,205 provides a small exercise gel ball (diameter less than 3 inches) for relieving muscle pain, especially back pain, by using the ball to massage pressure points on one's back. None of these balls are of a suitable design, purpose or size for use in the mouth to exercise facial and jaw muscles.